


stay for as long as you have time

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Kissing, M/M, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander loves the thrill of unprotected sex. Luckily, his coworker and rival Jefferson might be happy to make his fantasies reality.





	stay for as long as you have time

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: please dont have unsafe sex, the dangers outweight whatever positive you can come up with.
> 
> in the other hand im very into creampies and i decided to use the free kink square in seasonofkink for "unsafe sex/barebacking", so!! 
> 
> enjoy!

Alexander knows like the back of his hand the possible consequences of being cummed inside of. Pregnancy, an STD. He gets it, and he doesn't care. As he kisses Jefferson and he pins him against the wall of some crappy club, he couldn't care less.

They've always sort of hated each other, although it's never been genuine hatred. They've made out after an argument more than once, and this is the logical follow up to all those things, right?

Jefferson plunges his tongue into his mouth and bites at his lip, rocking his hips against his. His cock is huge, or so it seems. "Fuck me, Jefferson, c'mon." The larger, taller man chuckles and kisses him again before pushing his pants and then Alexander's down. He's glad his transition had been publicized because he doesn't want to explain his anatomy to his asshole coworker right now.

"Didn't bring a condom." Jefferson bites his lip, probably thinking this is over because of that minor inconvenience. Alexander's body is pulsing with arousal; he wants and he needs his rival. Seeing him in a club wasn't supposed to end like this, but he's not complaining.

"Doesn't fucking matter," he hisses. "Cum inside me for all I care."

Jefferson raises an eyebrow but complies, soon his cock being inside Alexander. He can't help but groan as he kisses him again and again, thrusting into him with ease. "You're so tight and so wet, goddamn, Hamilton."

Alexander gives him a smug smile. "You'll want to do this again, huh?" _I want to do this again_ , he'd scream, but Jefferson will pick it up soon enough.

"Don't get your hopes up; you'd sleep with anyone after all." He kisses Alexander again and he groans against his lips, Jefferson's length pounding into his heat. He rolls his eyes back and moans. "You're a slut, Jesus Christ."

"And?" Alexander retorts as Jefferson holds him by his hips as he fucks him into the wall. He's not being too rough, pistoning his hips and brushing his nub with his finger. "That feels damn good, ah, s-shit."

Their breaths mingle together as Alexander groans and digs his fingers into the other man's clothing. His mind is going through how he honest-to-God should stop doing this, as plan B pills counter the effects of T.

"C-Can you get pregnant on testosterone?" Jefferson says between thrusts, which are becoming more erratic as he's about to cum. His hips are twitching against Alexander's ass and the thought of his rival's cum dripping out of him is all too attractive to let the opportunity pass.

Alexander closes his eyes and lets out a breathless laugh. He's so desperate, his juices flowing under Jefferson's touch and cock. "Don't worry about it, just cum inside of me, Jefferson."

Jefferson pulls a face before saying, "I don't want to father your child—" he keeps pounding into him, the sounds of the party downstairs drowned by their moans.

"The chances are slim, fuckass," Alexander replies before kissing him again, his fingers digging into his jacket as he moves his hips along with Jefferson. "Cum inside me, Jefferson, it doesn't fucking— oh my fucking _God_!" His back is against the wall, his eyes rolling back as Jefferson's cock spills white inside of him.

He's full, Jefferson's cock keeping all his cum inside of him. He wants it to stay there, although he's aware that's not possible. "Goddamn," his rival breathes after a few seconds of silence, his chest rising and falling. "That felt _good_."

Alexander gives him a teasing smile. "What, you never cummed inside someone before?"

"Shut it, Hamilton." Jefferson kisses him again, open-mouthed and wet; he rocks his hips deeper into Alexander before pulling away. He helps him stay standing, his thighs shaking as cum drips out of him. "Are you alright?"

Alexander sighs in relief and pushes a finger inside himself, Jefferson's cum and his own making its way into his mouth. He licks it off his finger and grins. "Yeah. More than alright."

Jefferson scrunches up his nose. "Damn, you're nasty."

The smaller man chuckles and kisses Jefferson's jaw. "See you tomorrow at work, Jefferson." He isn't sure if he'll be able to make eye contact with the man who fucked him tomorrow, but he'll see sooner than later.

He pulls his boxers and jeans back on and turns around. He leaves with the cum dripping out of him, and a sense of satisfaction overcoming him.

"Hey."

Alexander turns around to Jefferson pushing his boxers back up and zipping his pants. "Yes, Jefferson?"

"Call me if you need more risky sex."

A breathless laugh leaves his lips. "Trust me, I will." All the men he's dated are too caring to let the dangers of unprotected sex pass, but Jefferson... He doesn't care. The idea makes Alexander's belly grow hot.

Jefferson steps closer to him and kisses him again, digging his fingers into his clothed shoulder before letting him go. 


End file.
